Jon, első ezen a néven
by Assa-h
Summary: Miért őrizték a testőrök Lyannát, ahelyett, hogy Aerys vagy Rhaegar vagy Rhaella és a gyermekei mellett lettek volna? Ned és Lyanna utolsó találkozása az Öröm Tornyában, és Ned ígérete...


Természetesen minden jog G. R. R. Martiné. :-)

* * *

><p>A fic alapja az R+L=J teória (vagyis, hogy Havas Jon valójában Lyanna Stark fia, Rhaegar Targaryentől) – némi kiegészítéssel.<p>

Játszódik az Öröm Tornyánál nem sokkal azután, ahol Ned lázálma a három testőrlovagról véget ér.

* * *

><p>Valóban most ért véget, ahogy Arthur Dayne-nek is mondta örökkévalóságokkal ezelőtt. Holtak hevertek körülötte véresen a véres fűben – barátok és ellenségek –, tudta, hogy meggyászolja majd őket, mindannyiukat, ám erre még nem érkezett el az idő, Lyanna várta őt.<p>

Howland nem követte. Ha lett volna odabent őr, kirohan a csata zajára vagy legkésőbb a lovagok vesztét látva. Nem fenyegethetett veszély.

Bement az ajtón – ellenállás nélkül nyílt –, fel a lépcsőn. Már nem sikítást hallott odafentről, mint kezdetben, hanem sírást, de nem asszonyét.

* * *

><p>Vér mindenütt, ahogy odakint is, és rózsák, téli rózsák, mint azok, amikből a torna királynőjének járó koronát fonták Harrenhalban. Ned szédülve nézett körül és most már meglátta a többit is a vörös és a kék mögött: Lyannát sápadtan és rémülten a lucskos ágyban, a sárkányos címert a falon, alatta a bölcsőt, ahonnan a keserves sivalkodás hallatszott, és az idegen nőt a szoba sarkában.<p>

– Ned! – Lyanna felzokogott, mikor megismerte.

Ő pedig megindult felé. Olyan egyszerű volt – a csataterek után, a veszteségek után –, csak néhány lépésnyi távolság, puha szőnyegen, akadályok nélkül. Nevetségesen könnyű.

Lyanna a sarokban ácsorgó nőre pillantott, és nyugtatólag bólintott. A nő elértette a célzást, és kisurrant a szobából.

Ned nem törődött vele – ha netán kimenne a toronyból, Howland úgyis megállítja. Óvatosan leült az ágyra, és Lyanna kezéért nyúlt – az övé piszkos volt, ragacsos a vértől, hogy a sajátja volt-e, vagy a lovagoké…? Nem tudta, nem is számított. Nem számított semmi.

_Most ér véget._

– Lya, mondd, mi…

…történt, … folyik itt, …t jelentsen…? Nem fejezhette be, pedig ez csak az első kérdése lett volna a számtalanból. És nem csak kérdezni akart, annyi mindent szeretett volna elmondani – mesélni akart és vallani és, igen, még talán vádolni is.

A lány azonban megragadta a kezét, és kapkodó lélegzettel megszólalt, félbeszakítva őt. – Azt mondta… azt mondta, hogy lehetséges… Nem vált hagyománnyá, de… Hódító Aegon mutatott rá példát… És a sárkány… a sárkány három feje… három _Targaryen_… de Elia, ő már nem szülhetett több gyereket… és…

– Feleségül vett téged – állapította meg Ned.

Lyanna bólintott. Már csak csendben sírt, a könnyek végigperegtek az arcán, de alig látszódtak a verítéktől.

– Ezért őrizték a fehérköpenyesek – folytatta Ned.

– Volt egy septon… a… nem is emlékszem már, hogy hol. Nem akarta, azt mondta, nem helyes… de az aranysárkányok túl szépen daloltak…

Ned Harrenhalra gondolt és Rhaegarra és arra, hogy a szép dalok bizony igencsak veszélyesek.

– A fiam! – nyögte Lyanna.

A sírás és a bölcső, most már Nednek is eszébe jutott.

– Védd meg! – könyörgött a húga kétségbeesetten. – Védd meg őt! Megölnék, ahogy az apját, ahogy a nővérét és a bátyját.

Ned megrázta a fejét. – Nem engedem.

– Ígérd meg, Ned! Ígérd meg. – A szorítás a kezén még erősebbé vált, a lány körmei a bőrébe vájtak.

– Ígérem, Lya, ígérem. – Nehezére esett beszélni, alig jött ki hang a torkán; fuldoklott. – Bármi áron.

* * *

><p>Rózsák és vér. <em>Hervadó<em> rózsák és halál.

A könnyű takaróval együtt, amibe bugyolálták, kiemelte a bölcsőből a gyermeket. Ilyen lesz majd az ő fia is, mikor megszületik, ha ugyan nem született meg máris, gondolta.

A baba egy ideje furcsán csendes volt, mintha megérezte volna, mi folyik körülötte, mintha az ő mellét is ugyanaz a súly, ugyanaz a bánat nyomta volna, mint Nedét.

Szemügyre vette a fiút, és kimondta, csak próbaképpen.

– Az Elsők, az andalok és a rhoyne-ok királya, Westeros hét királyságának uralkodója, a birodalom védelmezője. Első a nevén, bármi legyen is az.

Majdnem elmosolyodott, de aztán eszébe jutottak a húga rettegéssel telt szavai. „Megölnék…"

Vörös köpenyek a Vastrónus előtt. A vörös vér nem látszik a vörös köpenyen, de attól még ott van, átitatja, és bemocskolja, nemcsak a ruhát, őket is – mindannyiukat.

Figyelmesen nézte a csecsemőt: vöröslő, gyűrött bőrét, a fekete pihéket a fején… Tehát fekete haja lesz. Akárcsak Lyannának. És őneki.

Ez volt a megoldás, az egyetlen.

_Havas._

Nem lehet Stark, és végképp nem lehet Targaryen, de egy Havasra ki figyelne?

Havas – ismételgette magában, ízlelgette, igyekezett megbarátkozni vele –, egy fattyú Deresben – Ned Stark fattya nem is kérdés. Zavaró, szégyenletes gondolat volt – már most, már itt, a szoba magányában, úgy, hogy egyedül ő tudott róla –, de közel sem annyira, mint az, hogy kiszolgáltassa a fiút Robert bosszúszomjának, vagy bármi egyéb módon megszegje az imént Lyannának tett ígéretét.

* * *

><p>A nő a lépcső aljában toporgott a kezét tördelve. Mikor meglátta Nedet, elébe ment, nem várta meg, míg ő a gyerekkel a karjában leér hozzá. Fürkészőn nézett rá, egyszerre kíváncsian, rettegve és aggódva.<p>

– A Targaryenek halottak – mondta neki ő –, a húgom is. Kihez köt ezután a hűség?

A nő a csecsemőre pillantott a takaró rejtekében. Ned bólintott.

– És hozzád, ha te is őt szolgálod – tette hozzá az asszony.

Nednek ebben a pillanatban mindennél jobban szüksége volt a hűségére, máskülönben meg kellett volna, hogy ölje – ha feltétlenül biztonságban akarja tudni a húga titkát –, márpedig épp elég halálnak volt már tanúja, több életre elegendőnek, és köztük túl sok olyannak, amit ő maga okozott.

– Értesítenünk kell a csendes nővéreket – mondta a nőnek. – Dél felé indulunk, úgy hamarabb kiérünk a hegyek közül. – Volt más oka is, hogy arra akarjon menni. Nem szívesen árulta volna el, mi, de az asszony faggatta.

– Aztán hová?

Ned sóhajtott. – Csillagvölgybe. Van ott valaki, aki valaha kedves volt nekem, és akinek tartozom annyival, hogy magam viszem meg Ser Arthur halálhírét. – „És… még nem vagyok kész visszatérni Királyvárba, Robert színe elé; még át kell gondolnom a fiú dolgát." A ifiáét/i, akinek eddig nem adott nevet. Erről eszébe jutott más is; zavartan nézett a nőre. – Hogy hívnak?

Dorne-i volt valószínűleg, talán épp Elia Martell kíséretéből való. Hegyi dorne-i, szeplős bőrrel, világos hajjal és szemmel. Tiszteletteljesen meghajtotta a fejét, mikor válaszolt. – Wylla, uram.


End file.
